


Change of Pace

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [8]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: "femme" reader, >:3c, Collar, Dirty Talk, Fox - Freeform, Lemon, NB reader - Freeform, Other, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Self-insert stuff, Smut, Toys, doesn't help that some friends egged me on, dunno, felt like writing some stuff like this, hard topping, leash, like really rough sex, reader top, sex toy, strap on, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: It's late at night and you and Jacket blow off some steam in the best way you both know how.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Kudos: 11





	Change of Pace

It’s late, you’re digging through intel Bain picked up recently looking for anything he might’ve missed and Jacket is lounging on your bed nearby. He’s been watching you work hard reading transcripts of conversations and listening to secret recordings of deals. You haven’t spotted anything he’s missed but who knows, it’s been hours of this. You take your headphones off and let out a sigh. You tilt your head back and stare at the ceiling before your view is replaced by a softly smiling Jacket who puts his arms around you. “Hey, I’ll lay down soon.”

He looks at you longingly before kissing you and hugging you a little tighter. “Is something up?” He gives you a small wanting smile and you realize what’s going on, he’s in a mood but not the same one he usually is in. You smile and go, “It’ll have to wait y’know, I do have to get my work done.” He looks disappointed for a moment then you feel him gently run one hand up your thigh.

Click, “Please.” He has such a soft pleading look too, you smile at him. 

“How about this, since you seem so eager…” You stand up out of your chair and pull your pants and panties down before you put your hand under his chin and continue, “Why don’t you take good care of me for a bit my pet.” His eyes dart away for a moment and you sit down and give him a confident smile before continuing to work. You can hear his breathing and his momentary hesitation before he gets down on his knees and moves between your legs. 

Your heart is racing as you feel him kiss your thighs while moving further between your legs. He moves in quickly and you feel his tongue meet you, you let out a gentle sigh of pleasure. You keep working as best as you can while you feel him circle your clit with his tongue. You’re digging through the next batch of emails as he runs his tongue up and down and it’s driving you crazy. You feel him reposition quickly to grip your thighs as he gets more aggressive. His tongue movements are rapid and wild, with no pattern. He wants to please you so bad, you stop what you’re doing and look down at him for a moment and your eyes meet as he begins to suck on your clit. You run your fingers through his hair for just a moment before you grip it and he stops to let out a pleasured groan. “What a good slut.”

He continues, flicking his tongue across your clit causing you to let out a soft moan. He’s looking up at you with a gentle needy expression, you can see a soft blush on his face as you feel his tongue start to circle your clit again. “Fuck yes,” You roll your hips towards him rhythmically and he starts to move more aggressively. You pull your hand away from his head and he pulls away from you. You push your chair back as he comes up out from under the desk and you both kiss. You pull away and smile, “On the bed.” 

He heads over and sits down on the bed while you lean over and open a drawer next to you then pull out a collar and a leash. You stand up then walk over to stand over him, he looks up at you and makes sure his neck is accessible for you. You lean down and move close to his ear on purpose, you feel him shiver for a moment before you put the collar around his neck and secure it.

You smile at him confidently as you grip the leash, your heart is racing and you can hear how heavy his breathing has become. You give it a light tug to pull it taught and he lets out a pleasured gasp, you bring your other hand up and caress his face gently. 

You let some slack out, pull your other hand away and lean in close to his ear, “Stand up.” You lean back as he stands up immediately, you move in close and unleash him for a moment, “Strip for me my slut.” He nods and starts taking his clothes off in front of you, you smile and sit back down watching him undress. You can’t help but smile a little wider as his shirt comes off, but once he’s done undressing he looks to you. He’s rock hard and his face is a little red as he stands in front of you. You bite your lower lip for a moment as you look him over, “Look at you, my handsome little toy.” 

You smile and point at the ground and he gets onto his knees in front of you, you leash him again and stand up. You put your other hand on his head and run your fingers through his hair before walking around him and crouching down. You zip-tie his hands behind his back before planting a kiss on his neck. You move up a bit and stay close to his ear before you whisper, “I love you.” You run your hand down his body and grip his ass tightly, digging your nails into him. There’s a quick intake of breath from him, followed by a pleasured sigh. You let go and stand up, your voice becoming stern again. “Stand.”

He follows your order quickly and you place your hand on his face and turn him towards you. You take on a confident smile as you sit down on the bed pulling the leash taught so as to make him follow you. He moves in as you lay back and spread your legs, pulling further making him lean over you. He moves in to kiss you and you place your finger on his lips right before he touches. You can hear his heavy breathing, feel the tension in his body. “Not yet my pet.” You move your finger away and reach down wrapping your hand around his cock and begin to stroke him. 

He lets out a small pleasured moan, you look into his eyes and see a desperate hungry look. You finally relent and tug gently on his leash, he moves in and you both kiss deeply. He starts to gently thrust with your hand movements, you can feel the precum dripping down onto your stomach. Your kissing becomes more aggressive before you use the leash hand to push him back a bit and break the kiss. “Fuck me.”

You look into his eyes and repeat yourself with a louder and more commanding presence, “I said fuck me you stupid slut!” He lets out a soft breath and repositions himself, with his hands behind his back it’s harder for him. You wait for him to get the tip in before you stop him again, he lets out a small whine. “You can’t cum, if you do I’ll punish you.” He gives you a desperate look, “Do you understand?” He nods and you tug on the leash so he thrusts into you. You let out a loud moan as he hits deep and starts thrusting roughly. You wrap your legs around him to help steady him and he hits a rhythm pretty quickly.

All you can hear is Jacket’s heavy breathing, grunts and groans of pleasure as he tries desperately to make you cum. You pull his leash taught as he thrusts in so he stays in you for a moment and you plant a few kisses on his neck. He lets out a soft moan in response and you smile before moving in, biting into his neck and shoulder in different places leaving marks on him. As soon as you release the last bite you let slack the leash and he starts thrusting again, his moans even louder than before.

You start to feel yourself getting closer, Jacket’s still trying to thrust at a good pace but you can feel him starting to lose rhythm. His breathing is ragged and you find yourself loving just how passionate he is in this moment. “Look at you, so strong and firm and all I have to do is put a leash on you and you fall to pieces. Fuck me harder slut!” He starts thrusting harder, hitting you deeper and making you moan out loudly. 

Finally you get to the edge and you feel him start thrusting as fast and hard as he can before you orgasm around his cock. You let out a loud moan while you pull the leash taught and close pulling him into a deep kiss as he continues to thrust into you throughout your climax. He finally stops as you begin to come down and begins to try to pull out when you tug on his leash again. “Did I say you could pull out? Stay in me until I’m done.” He’s forced to thrust back in causing a series of strong aftershocks that leave you a panting and moaning mess for just a moment. 

You regain your composure and look up at him, you can feel his cock twitching inside you and aching for release. You place your hand under his chin and tilt his head to make sure you’re looking into each other's eyes. “Good boy, Jacket. Do you want your reward now?” He nods as you let slack his leash and he pulls out. You get out from under him and up off the bed before you give the next order. “Get on the bed. Now.” He immediately follows your order and you now have a hard as can be Jacket laying on the bed waiting for you.

You open a drawer at your desk and pull out a dildo and a harness, you slip the harness on and position the dildo in place. You turn to see him laying there, his breathing is much more tense than before and he’s rock hard. “On your knees.” you order as you get onto the bed, you make sure to support him moving into position for you. You get into position behind him and you can feel the tense anticipation as he waits for you.

You push his face down into the bed and press the dildo against his bare ass for a moment as you lean over him. There’s a hitch in his breath as you get down to his ear, “Are you ready for your reward my little slut?” He nods as you grab the lube off the desk next to your bed and start prepping yourself. You can feel your heart race from the excitement and anticipation of hearing him moan and groan from you. You take a little extra onto your fingers and slip two inside of him causing him to moan. You gently finger him, getting him ready for you. You can feel him twitch a little around your fingers. You smile a little, “Does someone want it bad tonight?” He nods and turns a little to look at you.

You slip both fingers out and steady yourself then you thrust into him gently and he moans into the mattress as you start moving in rhythm. The room fills with his moans and groans as you fuck him senseless, you lean down over him and start groping at his chest causing him to moan out louder. You run your hands down his body moving one up to his hip and digging your nails in. He lets out a groan that turns into a moan as he feels your hand start stroking his hard cock. “You like that my pet? You spend all your time being so silent and tough but I get to know what you really are. A loud slut who loves to moan for me who easily gets pinned to a bed by someone half their size.” He lets out a loud moan in response and you thrust a little harder. “Is this what you want?” He nods and you lean down close to his ear. “What’s that my pet? I asked, is this what you want?” You finally hear his soft voice between breaths, “Yes!”

You speed up, his breathing is heavy and his voice is spurring you on. You move close to his ear, “Cum for me you stupid slut.” You feel him twitch a little in your hand before he climaxes, you continue to thrust throughout and hear his loudest moans yet. It takes a while, but his shuttering and groans finally stop and all you’re left with is the heavy breathing of a happy boyfriend. 

You pull out gently and grab a knife from nearby and cut him loose, his hands fall loose and he moves onto his side. You can see the puddle of drool he’s left on the bed, and you can hear the happy pants from him and you smile. You run your hand along his side before laying down next to him, you move close to his ear. “What a good boy, I love you.” 

You hear a soft sound from him as you wrap your arms around him, you know you’ll have to clean up in a little bit but for right now he needs you. After taking him as hard as you could it’s wonderful to just be with him. You share a kiss with him before leaning into the cuddling, clean up can wait for aftercare to be done.


End file.
